


Good Impressions

by TheEndofEternity



Series: Eternity-Verse [3]
Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Spoilers for the end to Prelude to Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndofEternity/pseuds/TheEndofEternity
Summary: This could be considered either android!Lije AU or human-yet-still-alive AU. But he's not eating the cake so it's also gluten free!Elijah AU.





	Good Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered either android!Lije AU or human-yet-still-alive AU. But he's not eating the cake so it's also gluten free!Elijah AU.

Elijah let out a satisfied sigh. After a long series of months leading the young mathematician Hari Seldon around Trantor, they were finally able to rest. Daneel had taken a leave in the palace, easily admissible now that Cleon would have Hari Seldon working for him, and wouldn’t have to go to the palace, barring emergencies, for an entire week. 

He sat on the single couch of their studio apartment, idly scrolling through various new sources and chuckling when he came across an editorial posted by Daneel, scathing in such a way that stood in great contrast to his actual character. There was no window with the dawn shining in to signify it was morning, but the digital clock on the wall across the room showed that it was 5:30 am. 

Daneel was currently at their shared apartment, dressed in his guise as Chetter Hummin (he was not relieved of these particular responsibilities for the week), but noticeably acting more fluid, more naturally, than he did around strangers. Elijah reflected on how the brightness of his husband’s being seemed to illuminate the room better than any old window ever could. 

“I see you’re in the news again.”

Daneel put down the small cake he was decorating in the kitchen and looked towards Elijah.

“Why is that?”

Elijah made his way around the corner leading into their small kitchenette, glancing down at a small glowing tablet. 

“Complaining about the recent comments made by Cleon I alluding to his indifference towards the outer worlds. But they’re blaming you, naturally.”

“Surprising. I thought they would have started complaining so much sooner. Although you should not be surprised that I am the target of the vitriol of the masses. I wouldn’t have it any other way, in my current position.” 

“I don’t like to see anyone hold you in such disdain.”

Daneel gave a small smile, continuing his task at hand. “If I were on the other side of the Imperial throne, I would hold a similar disdain for the government. Regardless of any improvements over the previous ruling class.”

“I, for one,” he gave his husband a soft peck, “Think that everyone would love you if they got to know you.”

“Is that so?” Another small smile. 

“I’m almost certain.Think they’d like your cakes, too.”

“It certainly makes it easier when there is only one person that you’re required to please.”

“Required is a bit of a strong term, I think, Daneel.” 

“I would like to make a good first impression,” he paused, reflecting, “I fear that his initial impression of me was derailed by the persona I was forced to employ. Although he did seem very receptive to the idea of meeting together now that he is fully aware of both of our identities.” 

They were to host a small get-together with Hari Seldon and their daughter, Dors Venabili, in the afternoon ahead. It was just a week ago that Hari had deciphered Daneel’s true identity, in succinct detail, and further details were elaborated upon by Daneel. It was beneficial for their cause, and for Psychohistory, that Hari knew the truth, but if they wanted this relationship to be of merit, they would have to spend more time together. And getting to know each other properly. 

Daneel had personally stated to Elijah that he felt some insecurity about the way he had presented himself now being so contradicted by his true nature and personality. While there were obvious intersections, his persona as Chetter Hummin, as with most personas, did not represent his whole self, and he would prefer that he conversed with Hari as himself rather than in a disguise, especially since Seldon could see through this disguise now so easily. Additionally, because it was more comfortable for Daneel to do so. 

Elijah nodded. “Right, and it’ll be good to get to know him better myself. For obvious reasons. You’ve seen the way he looks at Dors.”

“I have. And the way that she looks at him in turn.” 

“Suggesting, in my mind, that perhaps this is what this meeting is really about. And that maybe,” Elijah put a hand over his husband’s, “We aren’t the only ones trying to make a good impression.”

“Perhaps.” Daneel said, leaning in for a kiss, which Elijah readily accepted. Breaking apart, Elijah noticed the nervous look on Daneel’s face had persisted. He decided to delve deeper.

“Hey,” Elijah extended a hand, which Daneel returned, gripping somewhat tightly, “I understand that it’s unusual for us to have someone who knows the truth. The truth is a delicate thing, especially when you have to conceal it for so long.”

Elijah sighed. “But that’s just it. This is an opportunity where we can just be ourselves with someone who admires you, Daneel, and who shares the same goals. And in any case, haven’t you already proven yourself to Seldon? He seems to really trust you with very little influence.”

Nodding, Daneel relinquished his duty and leaned into his husband’s arms. It was peculiarly these things, regarding human interactions and pleasing others, that were often the most difficult for Daneel to handle. He still possessed the lingering sense of a need to serve the individual, regardless of the years. “No influence. I have completely held my mental abilities back. I see no further reason to utilize them. And I do not want to,” he sighed in a human fashion, “I want Seldon to appreciate his work for what it is and feel truly compelled to help the galaxy. It is important that this matters to him as much as it matters to me.”

“Then you’re in luck. He’s on our side, and I think we’ll make a good team.” He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, “All four of us.” 

“Oh?” Daneel cocked his head in a characteristic manner, then continued working at the cake, still being held loosely within Elijah’s arms, “That is another matter. Dors will be staying with us for the next couple of days. I was able to assist her in achieving a momentary leave from the university. I know how much you miss her. You haven’t had the opportunity to see her as much as I have recently.”

“It’ll be nice to have her around. She keeps life interesting.”

“She and Hari both share an idiosyncratic sense of spontaneity. It’s enough to get them into trouble more often than I desire, but it has been no surprise to me that they’ve become close. Are you doing anything interesting today?”

“No work. I’ve got some papers to review. Could be doing that right now, but I’m not,” another small kiss, “There are more important things to do until… what time do you leave again?”

Daneel smiled. “Not for a couple of hours.” He gave his husband a mischievous look. “Why do you ask?”

“Maybe do I have a couple of plans, at least for the next few hours. If you’d like to join me?”

The android, more commonly red-haired but at the moment whose hair was dark brown, turned 180 degrees and wrapped his arms around his husband in return. 

“I’d love to.”

———————–

Later that day, while sitting in one of the keenly-maintained parks within the Imperial district. Elijah received a incoming message from Dors. 

As a precaution, he put up a distortion field, then answered her call. 

A hologram quickly faded in in front of him, amusingly unseen by surrounding passerbys. Occasionally, a person would walk by and would pass straight through her image, causing momentary distortion. 

She greeted him with an enthusiastic digital grin. “Hello Elijah. I hope all is well with you.” 

Elijah grinned, adjusting a bit in his seat to he could be more level with the projection of Dors’s hologram. “Always. I certainly hope you’re not calling to cancel.”

“Not at all! Hari and I are both very excited to come over tonight, and I, of course, for the days following that you have given me permission to stay with you. Hari has been a bit anxious about the whole ordeal, of course. He was never close with his own family and I think a family dynamic such as ours is unfamiliar to him.”

Elijah nodded his head. “I’m sure it’s unfamiliar in many ways. It might help to say that he’s not the only one who’s nervous.”

“I could guess. You wouldn’t believe how often I’ve communicated with Daneel in the past 24 hours. He really reveres Hari and their interaction is important to him. I told him that there is nothing to worry about. Hari is a total dork– it doesn’t take much to impress him. I mean this with love, naturally.”

“He reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age.”

Dors smirked. “Or now, depending upon who you ask.”

“Fair point.” Both remained quiet after this, Elijah noticing that Dors was shifting a bit nervously in her seat. He figured a question was coming, and through all of his years of experience, he could guess what it was about. 

Dors broke the silence. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted to ask, but I suppose it’s worth a shot. Do you think it would be alright if Hari stayed with us for the next few days. I know you don’t exactly have the largest apartment, but we could work out another lodging arrangement if necessary. I just want to take advantage of the time all four of us can spend together.”

Bingo. “Of course he can. We have a couch, if that’s sufficient. Not really much else. We do have our own kitchen now, which Daneel is thrilled about.”

“Completely sufficient. Hari is low-maintenance, I’m sure he can manage. Do you think Daneel will be okay with this?”

Elijah wave a hand. “Of course. Absolutely no problem at all. Just let us know anything we can do to make Hari more comfortable. Or let me know, because Daneel will go all out and Hari might end up feeling too comfortable and moving in with us. Not that we’d mind.”

“Oh, I understand completely. Thank you so much, Elijah. I, we, are looking forward to seeing you both tonight.”

The connection cut. Elijah’s thoughts immediately went to the next few days, and what it would be like to have someone so young, and human, around the apartment. It will be interesting, for many reasons. Most pertinent, to see how Seldon’s relationship with Dors would develop. 

Distracted by his thoughts, Elijah put away the papers he was reading and prepared to head home. There were more important things to work on this afternoon.


End file.
